


堂本家二三事·晚餐

by tzkcxy



Category: KKH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:12:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzkcxy/pseuds/tzkcxy
Summary: *四人！四人！！*小光盛+食物play+水仙兄弟场+颜X，*没有浪费食物也没有浪费人(?)不怎么好吃因为没真做…*涉及伦理问题请务必确认自己能接受再看*书接上文，欢迎复习www





	堂本家二三事·晚餐

或许真是前一次的游戏消耗了太多精力，这一睡四个人就睡到将近傍晚才醒来。  
第一个睁开眼的是光一。屋里一片昏暗，他花了点时间才想起现在是傍晚而不是凌晨，而根据他之前和刚的打算，晚上还有一场要玩呢。  
但是怀里小光睡得正香，对面刚和吱呦也抱在一起熟睡，光一略有些为难。怀里抱着的弟弟浑身都暖烘烘的，紧搂着的时候感觉安心又愉悦，光一又放任自己躺了一会儿，才小心翼翼尽量放轻了动作想把小光放下、自己先去准备东西。  
但是小光哪里肯放，就算在睡梦中他也像八爪鱼一样紧紧地搂着光一不放手。光一又不敢真的用力去掰他，无奈在他耳畔轻唤了两声：“扣酱，小光……乖乖放手，我出去一下。”  
“唔……”小光没听见似的咕哝着听不懂的话自顾自把脸深深地埋在光一怀里磨蹭了两下又安静下来，他用了极大的力气箍着光一的腰说什么也不放开。  
光一禁不住低笑起来，他揉揉小光的头发嘟囔了两句“没办法”，又躺回床上将他好好搂住。  
察觉到哥哥不想走了的小光重新放松下来继续酣睡。  
谁知这哥俩的举动倒是把不远处的刚惊醒了，他揉了揉眼睛哑着嗓子问：“什么时候了？”  
光一一边把小光的脑袋按在怀里一边轻声回答：“不知道。傍晚了吧。”  
“嗯……”  
刚慵懒的声音勾得人心痒难耐，光一忍不住舔舔嘴唇，又见刚别扭地伸手去床头柜摸到了手机看时间，自顾自抱着小光往他那边凑了凑。  
“已经五点半了。竟然睡了那么久……”刚一回头就看到光一近在眼前，他笑着眨眨眼睛，“原计划？”  
“嗯。”光一点头道，“我原本想出去买点东西回来准备的，只是……”说着他示意了一下抱着自己不放的小光。  
刚比光一可是干脆多了，他反手一把拍上了小光的屁股：“起床了懒虫！”  
“啊？！”小光一个激灵瞬间就吓醒了，光一也被刚吓了一跳，连忙抱着弟弟拍打他的后背一边安抚他一边无奈地喊了句：“你干嘛啊Tsuyo……”  
“呜……？尼酱……”  
当然，吱呦酱也被这么大的动静吓醒了，于是四个人起床收拾了一下，刚和光一说要出去买晚餐的食材回来，两个小的则留在家里看家。  
他们出去之后，小光和吱呦还以为游戏彻底结束了，于是双双跑去外面降下超大电视屏津津有味地看起了电影。  
吱呦把腿都蜷缩进沙发里依靠着小光的肩膀，怀里抱着一罐热乎乎的奶油爆米花嘎吱嘎吱吃得香，时不时还抬头给小光一个甜滋滋的亲亲，两个人心情很好地亲亲热热凑在一起放松了一阵子就听到门响。  
超市不远，两个哥哥已经买好东西回来了。  
他们两个立刻小跑着去迎接，一人一个扑到怀里，只不过玄关没有开灯，吱呦扑中了光一，立刻被抱起来走，而小光扑到了刚，接着就被这一阵沉迷锻炼身体的刚一把捞过扛在了肩上，直接一路扛到餐厅将人放在餐桌上。  
他们四个人用的是一张长方形的餐桌，小光正躺在上面有些不知所措。  
“去客厅的茶几那边吧，那个躺上去会好些。”  
光一抱着吱呦跟进来说了一句，刚轻快地答应了一声又把小光扛起来丢到了茶几那边。  
“又是什么新游戏嘛？”吱呦搂着光一的脖子兴奋地问。  
“是啊。”光一歪头亲亲吱呦的脸颊将他温柔地放在沙发上。  
其实小光有点傻眼，他一边看着光一跟吱呦有说有笑，一边被刚不由分说扒了衣服，心中欲哭无泪：为什么自家哥哥那么温柔反而刚先生变得……变得……  
变得那么帅气！！！！  
“躺好。”刚略带命令地吩咐道。  
小光竟然抖了一下，压抑着狂乱的心跳乖乖听从了命令。茶几的长短刚好够小光躺上去，膝盖以下悬空不过没什么关系。这时候光一已经拿出了刚才和刚一起买的东西一样样摆在旁边。小光歪头看了看，有几样水果切块，有小蛋糕，有一罐果酱一样的东西？还有……那是什么，酸奶吗？之后还有一些刺身，还有一盘切好了的章鱼脚……  
他心中掠过一丝不祥的预感。  
刚在他身边盘腿席地而坐，拿出了两条领带，把小光的手拉到下方绑在了茶几腿上。  
“诶？”小光瞪大了眼睛，“你们要玩什么？”  
“就……吃你喽。”刚笑嘻嘻地捆好他的手腕之后，亲吻了小光的肩膀，“放心，不会弄伤你的。”  
“……我倒是不担心这个……”小光嘟囔了两声，也觉得自己反抗无用，干脆叹了口气等待着他们在自己身上折腾了。  
吱呦明显已经明白了两个哥哥想玩什么，光一拆开了奶油蛋糕细细地涂抹在了小光的肚子上，刚拿过那一盒水果切块，把菠萝片仔细地码在小光大腿上面，吱呦则拆开了那盒章鱼脚，捏了捏极有弹性的肉，找到一个没有被切掉的大吸盘，然后笑眯眯地趴在小光身边一个劲儿往他乳首上面挤。  
“嗯？”  
小光不适应地动了一下肩膀。  
被吸住胸口的感觉有点奇怪，尤其是……还是被自己最喜欢的食物吸住的。  
吱呦试了几次发现吸不住就很遗憾地放弃了，把那片章鱼肉塞到嘴里一边嚼一边拿起了两片凉凉的金枪鱼刺身糊在了他胸口上。  
“嘶……”凉冰冰的感觉刺激得小光吸了几口凉气，但是他发现自己难以抑制地兴奋起来了，悄悄立起的乳首藏在刺身下面被遮掩地很好，另外三人持续忙碌着，只有他自己才能体会到那种冰冷刺痒的快感。  
三个人开开心心地一番折腾，吱呦还跑去厨房拿了罐可乐放在小光的脸侧，给他插了根吸管让他叼着，这样就算他躺着亦可以喝到饮料。小光不由得感叹，还是吱呦最疼他！  
嗯……自家老哥也是很疼他。刚先生……  
刚先生就算现在没那么温柔了，但是依旧帅气！！！  
食物摆好之后，光一和刚对视一眼，不约而同地站起来开始脱衣服。吱呦看看他俩，也坐在地上乖乖地把身上穿着的东西都脱掉，整整齐齐地叠好放在小光的衣服旁边。  
“吱呦酱真乖。”刚怜爱地揉揉吱呦的脑袋，然后在他身边坐下来，“饿不饿呀？想吃什么？”  
“嗯……我想吃刺身。”  
刚若有所思地笑了笑：“那我想吃蛋糕。光一？”  
见那兄弟俩都分工好了，光一无奈地说：“那我只有吃水果啦。”  
小光轻咬着嘴唇看着眼前的一切，那三个人看向自己的目光好像有点危险，吱呦和刚趴在他右边身侧，光一则两边推开他的腿跪坐在了他两腿之间。  
“我开动了。”三个人齐刷刷地说，小光瑟缩了一下吓得立刻吸了口可乐压压惊。  
吱呦很认真地拿出了海鲜酱油和芥末，先撒上一点酱油在刺身上，凉凉的液体流了一点下来，小光轻轻颤栗着，随即吱呦就有些慌乱地将嘴唇贴了过去，温热的舌尖勾住了那滴褐色，一路舔到了那片刺身上，随后他撑起身子，眼中盛满了坏兮兮的笑意，舌尖隔着切得很薄的鱼片找到了小光挺立的乳首重重地按压下去——  
“嗯~~吱呦酱……”小光咬着嘴唇低低地呻吟着。吱呦可不管他叫什么，隔着刺身来回地绕着底下那小肉粒画圈子，然后一口咬住，小光绷着身体激灵了一下，细细密密的痛感刺得他头皮发麻，不由得 转动手腕渴望摆脱束缚用力去揉搓一番。  
刚含笑看着弟弟顽皮搞怪，很温和地舔舐着小光肚子上的奶油。紧绷着的肌肉渐渐浮现出轮廓，刚略带迷恋地勾勒着腹肌的轮廓，又有些心疼小光小小年纪就要那么辛苦地锻炼身体，原本想要折腾他的心思也就淡了一点。  
他细心地品尝着甜甜的奶油，沾了白色的手指执起小光还未勃起的肉棒摆弄了两下，举到唇边轻轻亲了亲。耳边听着小光的惊喘，他心情很好地将堆叠的皮肤向下拉了拉将头冠部分跟冠状沟完整地露出来，随后挑起一点果酱，将那粉粉的、凉凉的膏状物绕着裹了一圈。  
小光有些难耐地扭动着腰部，他在刚手里慢慢地硬挺起来，却又期待着更激烈的刺激，于是低低地哀求道：“Tsuyo桑……”  
“嗯？怎么了？”刚笑着看了他一眼，又挑起一点奶油，细细地涂抹在了他的顶端，小心地绕开了铃口，虽然是玩的开心，不过也要考虑不要伤到他的身体嘛。  
“舔我……舔我好不好？”  
小光很诚实地说出了自己的欲望，刚满意地点点头，奖励般的冲他温和地笑起来：“扣酱那么乖那么甜，当然要奖励了。”  
说着他将被自己装点得香甜的肉棒顶端含进了嘴里。  
奶油跟果酱的甜蜜在口腔扩散开来，刚细心地吮吸掉了每一处糖分，小光已经兴奋地在他口中流出了腺液，刚用舌尖挑着他冠状沟细嫩的凹陷揉了一圈，又冲着铃口耐心地一下下吸吮，像是孩子吸奶似的想要吸出更多。小光被他吸得魂都掉了，他难耐地摆动着腰部呻吟不断，像是不满他的忽略似的，吱呦迅速吃掉了嘴里的刺身低头啃住了他的乳首也如吸奶一般用力地吮吸起来。  
“哈啊~~吱呦酱……别，有点痛……嗯~~”  
“痛你会叫得那么开心？”吱呦毫不留情地抬头哼哼了一句，又埋头进他胸口，大力地一口嘬住用牙齿细细咬住他乳首根儿上那一点，随后一下下吸得啧啧有声。小光的这边乳尖被他折腾得肿胀发烫，另一边却始终盖着最开始的那一片刺身，这样的不平衡让他难受极了，忍不住又向吱呦求饶起来。  
光一看他跟那兄弟俩玩得开心，有些无奈地盘腿坐在地上看热闹一般很普通的吃掉了小光腿上的菠萝，随手抓着他的脚踝举起来，歪头细细地亲吻着他腿弯处细腻的皮肤。  
刚帮他含了一阵觉得差不多了，于是将口中的性器吐出来，见光一一副看热闹的模样伸手笑着推了推他：“你要不干活就让开位子给我。”  
“好啊。”光一笑着坐到了一边，把小光双腿之间的位置让给了刚，他则一手把玩着小光的脚一手揉捏着刚的屁股，照样十分惬意。  
刚瞥了他一眼，顺从地趴跪在地上撅起了屁股，他把小光勃起的肉棒按倒在他肚子上，然后又挑了些果酱上来，细细地涂抹在了根部、到微微收紧的囊袋，连会阴处的褶皱都一一地、轻柔地涂抹了厚厚一层，随后又像刚才一样仔细地舔吸啃咬，他将两边的小球都分别来来回回地吸在嘴里玩弄了好几遍，同时也感觉到了光一两只手都揉在了自己屁股上。  
“我还以为你要开兄弟场呢。”刚回头看了他一眼哼了一声，光一立刻伏在他身上亲亲他撅起来的嘴巴：“Tsuyo你决定，我都听你的。”  
“那你来吧。”刚大方地让开了地方，见吱呦像较上劲了似的依旧在折腾小光那右边乳首，好笑地抱着他的腰将他带到一边，轻柔地按在了地上。  
吱呦略微睁大了眼睛，他看看那边的光一和小光又看看自家尼酱，有些害羞地问：“尼酱是想吃掉我么？”  
“对啊。”刚刮了刮吱呦的鼻尖怜爱地亲亲他，“尼酱吃掉你好不好？”  
“嗯……我愿意被尼酱吃掉。”说完之后吱呦就乖巧地躺在了毛茸茸的地毯上。  
刚伸手拉过果酱瓶子，像对待小光一样，分别在他的乳首还有下身涂了果酱。吱呦总算可以理解一点刚刚小光那甜蜜的痛苦了，他抓着身下的地毯蹬着腿求饶道：“尼酱~尼酱舔舔……呜~想要尼酱……”  
但是这次刚并没有像欺负小光一样对他，反而动作十分轻柔，羽毛般轻柔地卷走了自己涂抹上去的果酱，反而吱呦一点都没有爽到，倒是被他勾得欲火狂烧又得不到解脱。  
“嗯~~~难受……尼酱~尼酱用力点嘛……尼酱……呜~~想要……”吱呦胡乱地踢着双腿，刚手中轻轻地绕着他的性器，舌尖一点点地点在铃口上，黏黏的腺液被他拉出一道道细丝，夹杂着时不时的轻轻吹气，吱呦已经快要被他折腾疯了，后穴也在不断地收缩着想要被填满，但是刚依旧那样晾着他不给他痛快。  
“你家刚先生最近越来越恶趣味了。”  
光一伏在小光耳边用最轻最小的声音说道。小光很赞同地点了点头，他俩对视一眼，小光立刻红着脸把头瞥到一边。光一伸手解开了绑住小光的领带，他立刻就揉着手腕坐起来，看看自己胸口两边明显不一样大的乳首欲哭无泪。  
“怎么都肿成这样了？”光一侧身坐在他身后，伸手环绕过胸口弹弹左边一直没来得及被爱抚的小肉粒，“我帮你让这边也长大吧？”  
“唔……嗯……”  
小光难为情极了，他对上自家哥哥的时候依旧会害羞地不得了。不过还好两人没有面对面，他的压力会小些。光一的手指灵巧地按揉玩弄着他，小光不由得放松了身体躺在哥哥胸口靠着他，无力又惬意地哼哼着抓着他的手腕。  
“今天是不是累了？”光一用脸颊磨蹭着小光柔软的头发，“是要继续做？还是算了？”  
听出了光一却是在认真地跟他商量，小光松了口气，他侧过身磨蹭进光一怀里小声说：“想……想射一次。但是……不想用后面了。”  
“那我们就不要做了。让他们闹吧。”光一揉揉他的脑袋让他坐好，自己则跪坐在了他身前的地上。他们今天原本就比刚跟吱呦多做了一次，这个时候小光有些犯懒不想再折腾，光一也没什么翻云覆雨的欲望，他打算帮小光射一次就结束。  
小光有点复杂地看着自家老哥，不由得奇怪为什么明明是光着身子跪坐在地上，这个人却仍然一身王子的贵气，自己……自己什么时候可以变得像他一样啊！  
“怎么了？”光一有些好笑地推开他的腿往前凑了一点，“不开心？还是想做？”  
“没有，只是……”  
小光辩解的声音太小，被遮掩在了旁边吱呦的哭声里面。  
不知是不是因为熟年夫夫的默契，那边刚也不打算再跟吱呦做了，所以他干脆用剩下的食材又把吱呦折腾了一遍。光一兄弟俩回头看的时候就见吱呦满身全部都是酸奶，刚则一点点帮他清理着舔吃得津津有味，但是偏偏绕开了几处敏感的地方就是不给他痛快。  
两人回过头，光一又无奈地重复了一遍：“还是你哥好吧？”  
“嗯嗯。”小光忙不迭点头。光一抬眼看着他，笑着指了指自己的脸颊冠冕堂皇地要亲亲，小光虽然有些害羞，但是想到光一的温柔体贴，也就乖乖地凑过去想要亲一下他的脸颊。但是光一在他的嘴唇就快贴到脸的时候猛地伸手把住他颈后，一歪头用嘴唇迎了上去。  
突如其来的接吻把小光整个人都弄懵了，他在僵硬中觉得浑身发烫，羞赧地闭起眼睛环抱着光一的脖子任由他温柔舔舐自己的嘴唇。  
“好了，我们快点解决之后去给那边两个孩子做饭吃。”光一说着捏捏小光的脸颊，又亲亲他微张的唇瓣抬手握住了直挺挺渴望爱抚的肉棒。  
“唔……”  
看到光一竟然在帮自己口交，小光全身平息下去一些的欲望翻涌着卷土重来。最近光一的头发有些长了，发丝垂下来扫得他痒痒的，大概是光一也觉得碍事，侧过脸颊伸手利落地把一侧的头发捞起来向脑后一抿，棕色的发丝柔顺地滑落下来重新挡住一点脸颊，小光看得都有些呆了，外面王子的称号果然不是白给的……  
看到自己胀大的性器被他反复吞吐，小光突然升起一股亵渎上位者的快感。这种感觉让他胸口无限膨胀，下身传来的丝丝缕缕酥麻如电一般滚过全身。他难耐地咬着嘴唇压抑呻吟声、禁不住用腿夹住了光一的身体。  
跟早些时候刚那挑逗居多的动作不同，小光能够感觉到光一是找准了他会很舒服的地方接连不断地刺激，于是在小光哆嗦着撑着发软的身体享受服务的同时他的兄控属性也再创新高……  
另一边，这时候吱呦连哭都哭不出来了。刚好不容易把他身上的酸奶舔食干净，这时候他的乳首已经肿大到了极致碰都不敢碰，就连最轻微的一点气流都会让他觉得又痛又麻。  
刚伏在他身上亲亲他不乐意撅起的小嘴巴低笑道：“好了好了吱呦酱，尼酱吃完了。”  
“可是我还没……”吱呦简直欲哭无泪地艰难地移动了一下身体，他还硬着呢。然而最要命的是，他家尼酱好像从头到尾都没硬过……难道是自己已经对尼酱没有吸引力了？！  
吱呦突然恐慌起来，他一把抱着刚紧张兮兮地问：“尼酱是不是……是不是不喜欢我了？我对尼酱已经……我已经不能让尼酱想要了是不是？”  
“不是的不是的。”刚最见不得宝贝弟弟伤心了，他连忙在他唇上落下细碎的亲吻同时解释道，“是因为……唔、年纪大了之后……控制力就比较强。今天已经做得太多了，嗯……不可以胡闹了，身体受不了。”  
“那我呢？”吱呦委屈地问，“尼酱就把我弄硬了之后就不管了？”“当然不会不管吱呦酱了。”刚好笑地揉搓着他的脸颊，“尼酱帮你吸出来好不好？”  
然而得到想要的答复，吱呦却又脸红起来，他任性地捂住脸哼唧两声，刚的吻持续落在他的手背上，将他亲得心痒痒的，忍不住把手打开偷偷去看，刚温柔宠溺地注视着他，见他把手放下了就将人搂起来结结实实地吻住，同时把他抱起放在了沙发上。  
“哈啊~~要……射了……嗯~~诶？唔……”  
听到小光那边动静不太对，两人都回头看了一眼，这个角度看不出什么，于是也都没有在意。刚让吱呦在沙发上舒舒服服地靠着软绵绵的垫子，随后笑着握住吱呦笔直笔直竖立着的性器舔了一口，满足地看着他哆嗦了一下之后才说：“好像刚刚果酱没有舔干净……吱呦这边还甜甜的呢。”  
“呜不许再说了！//////”  
两个人进入了最后的爱抚阶段，小光则手忙脚乱地去找卫生纸，他刚刚一时没能忍住尽数射在光一脸上了……而且射得还不少，唇边有，横跨了英挺的鼻梁，睫毛上也沾了，还有几滴飞到了颊边的头发上……  
光一无奈地仰着脸等着他帮自己擦，小光拿着纸腿脚发软地回来之后就看到他安静的模样，心跳又快了些，一边帮他擦脸一边小声埋怨地嘟囔着：“你……你干嘛不闪开嘛……”  
“我本来是想让你射在我嘴里的啊……”“啊啊够了不要再说了！”  
“结果你强行抽出来射在我脸上……”“我说了不要再说了啊啊！”  
光一很好心情地逗着弟弟炸毛，那边刚倒是听到了，他吐出口中热乎乎的肉棒顶端，一边用手继续轻轻揉捏一边仰脸冲吱呦笑着问：“吱呦酱，你想射在尼酱嘴里还是尼酱脸上？”  
“诶？”沉浸在情欲的快感中的吱呦好不容易清醒了一些，分辨出刚话里的意思瞬间浑身都烧得发烫，“我……我不知道！”  
“嗯~那就一半嘴里一半脸上？”  
“嗯~~别……”  
光一拉着小光洗澡去了，客厅里就剩下了刚跟吱呦两个。刚这个时候也不逗弟弟玩了，他把吱呦的性器尽量多地含进嘴里，随后两根手指也温柔地刺进了他的后穴中四处勾动寻找着敏感点的位置。  
“啊嗯~~尼酱……尼酱~~舒服……尼酱~~”  
刚眉眼弯弯盛满了笑意，他上下活动头部舌尖也不断在圆滑的头冠表面来回磨蹭时不时堵住铃口用力勾拉两下，手指适应了一阵就加快了速度抽插不停，吱呦被刚教育得不会故意压抑自己的呻吟，他带着哭腔带着颤的求饶声一时间响得就连浴室里正擦干身体的光一跟小光都能听见。  
前后夹击之下吱呦很快就忍不住想射了，刚察觉到他肉棒根部一股股涌起来的变化，连忙张开嘴巴将尖端抵在舌头上面，随即一股湿濡感扩散，吱呦心满意足地低吟着瘫软在沙发上。  
只可惜这次吱呦射得不多，没能完成刚的颜射目标。  
吱呦回过神来之后就看到刚跪坐在地上张着嘴巴，他口中是自己的……  
“尼酱！呜……？”  
刚迎上去封住他的唇跟他分享着并不怎么好吃的味道，吱呦被他压在沙发上迷迷糊糊地吃了干净，味道不好他倒是不怎么在意，总归尼酱给他的亲吻比什么都甜。  
“嗯……”  
“吱呦酱是不是困了？”刚见吱呦一脸满足地半眯着眼睛，怜爱地亲亲他的鼻尖，“尼酱陪你睡一会儿吧？过一会儿起来吃饭了。”  
“吃饭？”捕捉到关键词，吱呦有些害怕地摇着头，“不……不要吃我，不要了……”“不是吃你啊小笨蛋，是吃晚餐，填饱肚子的晚餐。吃下去会变成Unko出来的那种。”  
“哎呀！那我不想吃了……”  
两个人嬉笑着在沙发上打闹了一阵，厨房就飘出了饭菜的香气。两个人也没打算去帮忙，总归那两个是勤快的，他们只要享受就好了。  
“嗯……还是有点想跟尼酱做。”吱呦趴在刚胸口困倦地打了个小呵欠，“可是又好累……”  
“吱呦酱乖，好好休息一下， 过两天尼酱再陪你做好不好？”刚一边揉着吱呦的头发一边力道刚刚好地帮他按揉放松后腰。吱呦舒服得眯着眼睛又打了个呵欠：“嗯……好……”  
等到晚餐做好，两个人回到客厅，就看到吱呦已经睡着了。刚示意光一过来抱着他去餐厅，随后自己也站起来伸了个懒腰活动了一下身体。小光很勤快地把地面上那些空盒子之类的都收拾好了，刚冲他招招手，揽着他的肩膀跟在了光一身后。  
吱呦醒过来，趴在光一肩膀上冲后面的小光做了个鬼脸。  
“玩的开心吗？”刚搂着小光随口问。  
“嗯，开心！”小光笑眯眯地冲着吱呦回了个狰狞的颜艺，吱呦哼了一声搂着光一的脖子重重亲了他一下，小光“耶？”了一声顿时不服输地搂住了刚的脖子也亲了他一下。  
像是比赛似的，吱呦干脆捧着光一的脸堵嘴强吻，小光也转了个身搂着刚的脖子主动将唇送上……  
“好啦，调皮。”光一笑着拍拍吱呦的屁股抱着他进了餐厅在座位上放下。刚也捏着小光的屁股揉搓两下待他停嘴才道：“小捣蛋鬼，还没闹够？”  
“闹够了闹够了！”小光连忙求饶，要不是跟吱呦斗嘴他才不敢就这么明目张胆地勾引他家刚先生呢。其实吱呦也是一样，要不是看到小光亲了他最爱的尼酱，他是绝对不敢主动去跟光一接吻的。尤其是早些时候光一还把他弄得那么痛！  
胡闹了一整天饥肠辘辘的四个人匆匆享用过晚餐，光一带着小光收了桌子洗碗刷锅，刚则抱起吱呦洗了个澡回到了床上。  
四人游戏之后当然结尾也要四个人一起睡了。他跟吱呦看了一会儿书就把台灯调到最暗，然后钻进被子里相拥睡去。不知疲惫地光一跟小光还在客厅里打着游戏。  
一到晚上两个夜猫子就无比精神，小光兴奋地举着手柄大杀四方，眼看着就要赢了，光一突然一手把住他的脸将他拉到自己怀里直接堵了嘴。  
“嗯？唔……”  
突如其来的吻缠绵又热烈，只几秒钟小光就被亲得浑身发软，半张着嘴热情地迎合光一的挑逗。然而就在这时，他听到了游戏提示音……  
他输了！  
“呜……唔……你作弊！”小光用力推着光一的胸口不服气的大叫，“这不公平！你作弊！”  
光一笑眯眯地撑着脑袋点点嘴唇：“王子的一个吻换输一次游戏，不公平吗？”  
“我……你……！”小光憋得满脸通红，甩了手柄被对着光一扬起脑袋哼哼着一副你不过来哄我我就一直生气的模样。  
光一欣赏够了小光的傲娇姿态见好就收，凑过去将人揽在怀里，轻吻着泛红的耳朵低声道：“好啦……哥哥错了，刚刚那只是突然就好想亲你……”  
“嗯……”  
很没出息的小光被两句话就哄好了，整理好情绪之后靠在光一身边游戏继续。只不过小光玩得心不在焉，光一也在认真地考虑着，“晚餐”自己没有最终吃到……要不要补个宵夜呢？  
……真是漫长又充实的一天啊！


End file.
